Sensasi 'ala Zirah
by REEfina
Summary: ya,edward dan alphonse,dua sosok 'makhluk' yg berbeda,apa yang terjadi jika edward 'juga' berubah menjadi zirah?sok atuh,dbaca,ni fanfic ptama gw,hehe


d'First FanFic ( yang berhasil...^^'a )

Fullmetal Alchemist - Hiromu Arakawa

Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell

" Sensasi 'ala ZIRAH? "

by : Synndrome Hawkeye

and the story begin...

Elric si 'pemeran utama'...

Pagi ini seperti biasa, di penginapan usang tentunya, aku tersadar dari mimpiku dan terhenyak melihat alam nyata yang sungguh tragis adanya. Tepat diatas kepalaku-sepertinya adiku (?)-masih tertidur pulas dan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Aku bangkit, dan melakukan sedikit 'stratching'(^^'a) di teras belakang yang tepat menghadap pada sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang menurutku kurang pantas jika dibangun dilokasi tersebut. Disekitarnya terdapat tetumbuhan hijau, namun sedkit kusam karena sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang tergerak hatinya untuk merawat tetumbuhan itu. Entah mengapa pagi ini tubuhku terasa sangat berat dan hampa. Dan lagi -"Gashank! Gashankk!"- bunyi itu,BERISIK SEKALI! Apa automail-ku sudah rusak...lagi...? Mungkinkah automail-ku suu...d..d...dah r-rru..ssaa-aakk L-LLA...G-GI-I-I...? Se-seepertiinya aaaauuttoomailll-kuuu...! GAWAAAATTT! Kalau begini caranya, Winry bisa marah besar padaku! Dengan panik, seketika saja aku menoleh, mencari adikku yang masih tertidur sambil berbunyi aneh, berharap dia terbangun dan dapat memberikanku solusi yang bijak. Namun...tunggu, tunggu dulu, tunggu duluuu! Apa tadi ku bilang? "Seketika saja aku menoleh, mencari adikku yang masih tertidur sambil berbunyi aneh"!. Adikku...tertidur? Padahal, sejak kejadian 'Rebound' saat men-transmutasi tubuh ibu...aku ingat, saat itu tubuh adikku lenyap dibawa oleh 'nya'... tidak... tidak, bukan hanya tubuhnya, tapi juga kaki kiri-ku. Kemudian aku menemukannya, 'kebenaran' dalam 'pintu' itu, yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku hanya bisa 'mengembalikan' adikku jika aku melakukan sebuah pertukaran yang 'setara' dengan 'nya', yang kemudian kita sebut itu sebagai 'Equivalen Trade'. Aku mengorbankan tangan kanan-ku agar dapat 'membawa' adikku pulang. Namun sial, aku hanya dapat 'mengembalikan' jiwa adikku saja, dan akhirnya dengan sungguh terpaksa, aku men-tranmutasi jiwa adikku ke dalam sebuah baju zirah kosong milik ayahku, seseorang yang kutahu tak pernah akan kembali lagi kerumah. Hey! Kenapa aku malah jadi mengingat 'dosa' itu? Yang sedang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah...Adikku...bisa tertidur? Dan juga...'berbunyi'? Lelucon macam apa ini! Apa dia sudah...'kembali'? Seketika saja aku berpaling dari teras belakang menuju tempat dimana adikku sedang...tertidur...SEKARANG!

"Aaall! Alphonse!", aku berteriak sekenanya, namun apa yang ku lihat...'tubuh' itu...berbalik...dan...

"Ada apa kaa~k...?"

"T-t-tunggu! Ap-p-pa y-yang...t-t..."

"Memang ada ap-...", 'tubuh' itu melihat dirinya dari pantulan kaca, dan...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKGH!", aku memastikan lagi bahwa kedua mataku ini tidak salah li-...

"!", kami berdua jatuh terduduk dan sama-sama berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Apa-apaan ini...kak...?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu...al...", aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Perbuatan siapa ini, sungguh kurang ajar!

"Kak...t-tubuh k-kita ter-tukar b-begini..."

"Iya, aku tahu, al!"

"L-lalu k-kita h-harus b-bagaimana, k-kak...?"

"Aku juga sedang berpikir. Kenapa banyak sekali masalah sihhh...!", aku mencakar wajahku sendiri. 'Wajah'? Ini kan wajahnya Al!

"T-tapi k-kak..."

"Ya ya ya, padahal kita sedang dalam misi mencari 'Philosoper Stone' untuk mengembalikan tubuh kita, sedangkan 'Philosoper Stone' itu sendiri ternyata batu biadab yang terbuat dari manusia hidup, aku tidak mau menggunakan hal yang...bla...bla...bla...lalu, kita malah mendapat masalah yang baru, apa-apaan ini!"

"B-bukan i-itu k-kak..."

"Lalu apa...!"

"Didalam t-tubuh k-ku i-itu...a-ada..."

"Ah...?", tiba-tiba aku teringat...kalau didalam tubuh Al ini...

"K-kucingnya...k-kak..."

"..." [Edward pucat mode : ON]

"...Al..." [keringet ngucur mode : ON]

"JAUHKAN INI DARIKU!", seketika saja aku berlari mengelilingi ruangan.

"Gashankk! Gashankk! Gashankk! Gashankk!"

"K-kak...! H-hentikan...nanti penginapannya bisa..."

"!"

"Dasar kakak bodoh, kita jadi harus membuang-buang waktu untuk memperbaiki ini, 'kan..."

"Ah, ini 'gak lama kok, kita kan bisa men-transmutasi-kan bangunan ini dengan mudah"

"BBBWWOOOOOOOOSSSHH!"

"Selesai kan?", aku menoleh pada Alphonse, yang entah kenapa dia melihatku, lekat sekali.

"Kak..."

"A-ada apa?"

"Sudah lama sekali aku merindukan ini..."

"Rindu...?"

"Ya, rindu 'menjadi manusia'...", DEG! Jantungku tiba-tiba bergetar cepat.

"Al...maafkan aku, ini semua salahku...andai saja...andai saja aku...tidak melanggar peraturan seorang Alchemy...kau...dan aku...tidak akan begini jadinya...", aku mulai terisak, namun aku teringat bahwa tubuhku saat ini adalah zirah, mau menangis pun tidak akan bisa. Sungguh malu sekali, betapa bodohnya aku, padahal aku seorang kakak!

"Sudahlah kak...tidak apa-apa..."

"Al, maafkan aku...walau perbuatanku ini memang tak termaafkan, biar sampai seribu kali pun akan tetap aku ucapkan kata itu...aku benar-benar...menyesal..."

"...", Al hanya terdiam, sambil memelukku erat. Namun, aku tetap tidak bisa merasakan betapa hangat dan betapa eratnya pelukan Al, aku benar-benar...mati. Mungkin inilah yang sejak lama dirasakan oleh Al, perasaan yang sangat menyiksa batin, itu juga yang mungkin sempat membuat Al menjadi muram beberapa waktu lalu.

"Al..."

"Iya kak...?"

"Mungkin inilah balasan atas dosa ku waktu itu...sudah seharusnya aku yang mengalami hal seperti ini, bukan dirimu, Al...Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa senang kau bisa kembali menjadi manusia, walau dengan wujudku. Tapi itu tidak mengapa asal dirimu bisa kembali merasakan indahnya menjadi manusia"

"Kenapa kakak bicara begitu? Seperti mau mati saja! Jangan bicara seperti itu, kak!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu, bodoh! Kamulah yang seharusnya jangan bicara begitu, aku sudah berusaha memilih kalimat yang puitis agar kau tersentuh, tapi kau malah begitu! Dasar payah!"

"Hwakakakakakakakk! (bernafas sejenak) -Tapi kak, bagaimana dengan Winry?"

"Ah, iya! Dia tidak boleh tahu masalah ini, karena ini hanya akan membebankan dirinya saja"

"Jadi?"

"Kita harus berpura-pura, aku menjadi kau, dan kau menjadi aku. Kita harus lakukan ini terus sampai tubuh kita kembali"

"Kalau tubuh kita tidak bisa kembali, itu artinya aku -dengan tubuh kakak- lah yang akan menikahi Winry, apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa kau bilang? Kenapa kau bisa bicara setenang itu! Tentu saja kita bisa kembali seperti semula!"

"Iya iya, kak... Seharusnya kakak bisa lebih tenang sedikit dong, kakak kan sedang menjadi Alphonse Elric, kalau kakak emosian seperti biasanya, apalagi dengan tubuh zirah begitu, bisa bahaya"

"Huuufft...iya iya..."

"Begitu kan lebih baik...", tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu dari arah luar...

"Edwaaaard! Aaaallll! Aku bawa sesuatu nih!", seketika itu kami tahu bahwa itu adalah...

"WINRYYYYYYY!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah! Iya, ini aku! Ada apa? Cepat buka pintunya!"

"Al, kita mulai sandiwaranya"

"Baik, kak!", aku segera membukakan pintu.

"KRIIIEEEEET!"

"Wah, Al! Tumben sekali kau yang bukakan pintu!", terlihat Winry begitu senang.

"Eng...eh...ituuu...kakak yang suruh! Iya, kakak yang suruh!", aku bicara sekenanya, asal saja yang penting tetap terlihat seperti Al.

"Ah...jadi begitu, Edward! Bisakah kau tidak menyuruh-nyuruh adikmu seperti ini!"

"Yah, sekali-kali tak apa kan?", dalam hatiku berkata,"Bagus, Al! Gud job!" 0/

"Dasar kau ini, tak pernah berubah, ini kubawakan kue pai apel bikinanku, baru saja aku mencoba menambah beberapa macam adonan agar bisa membuat yang lebih enak dari biasanya. Untuk Al, aku sudah belikan pelumas mahal nih, sekali-kali tak apa, 'kan..."

"Horeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mari makaaaaaaaaaaann!", aku langsung menyambar pai apel yang ditaruh diatas meja.

"Hei! Al! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah belikan ini, kau ini aneh sekali..."

"Eh? I-iya...a-aku l-lupa...", ASTAGA! Aku bodoh sekali! Hampir saja...

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, Al...Mari makaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Ayo Winry, kita makan sama-sama..."

"Mari makaaaaaaaaannn!"

"...", aku hanya bisa memandangi mereka yang 'bisa merasakan makanan'. Jadi begini penderitaan Al selama berwujud zirah. Ini berat sekali...! Tapi demi Al, aku akan korbankan segalanya, walaupun itu artinya yang akan menjadi makananku sehari-hari adalah sekaleng besar pelumas, mungklin hanya saat ini...ya, saat ini...atau...SELAMANYA!

*THE END*

author contact : shinta_


End file.
